


Drabbles of the Supernatural Variety (crossovers)

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural, The Class, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles written for people or challenges that involve Supernatural and crossovers with other fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossover 1 - A Guy Walks Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeplum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zeplum), [ladybug218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



> For zeplum who wanted Kat (the class) and dean (supernatural) interacting

“Only you would fall for a guy who runs you over with his car,” Kat said to her sister, pushing her chair away from the table and standing up. If she was going to have to listen to Lena go on about “true love hitting you over the head” (or, in this case, running over both your legs), Kat was going to need to be drunk. _Very_ drunk.

Ethan glanced from her to the table and said, “There’s still half a pitcher left.”

Kat rolled her eyes and said, “Dude, I’m trying to be polite and let you guys enjoy some…” Kat’s voice trailed off as she watched a guy in a leather jacket smirk at an oversized ape by the pool table. She couldn’t help but watch as he bent over and knocked the remaining ball off the table and into the corner pocket. Kat swayed on her feet and said, “…beer can wait. I need to meet that guy.”

“What guy?” Ethan asked, looking around.

Kat groaned when the guy in question caught both her and Ethan staring at him. He smiled at her and Kat did the only thing she could think of. She smacked Ethan on the back of the head and said, “You’re lucky I don’t shame easy because you’re anything but subtle.”

Kat turned around and made her way over to the pool tables, where the guy was collecting his winnings from a now-annoyed oversized ape. Kat grinned when she heard the guy feigning innocence at the idea of having just hustled someone.

Kat stepped between the oversized ape and her new find. She smiled and said, “It looks like your lucky streak is going to continue a bit longer. I’m going to let you buy me a drink.”

“And how’s that lucky for me?”

Kat rolled her eyes. “I’ll pretend you didn’t ask that.”

“I’m Dean,” he said, extending his hand.

Kat shook his hand and then yanked him toward the bar. She said, “I’m Kat. And you just saved me from the evening’s rendition of 'Richie Velch is my hero' with my sister and friend.”

“That sounds painful,” Dean replied. He motioned to the bartender and ordered, “One whiskey and…” Dean turned to face her and asked, “Cosmo? Light beer?”

“I’ll take what he’s having,” Kat replied. She stared at Dean and asked, “Who orders Cosmos at a pool hall? That’s a shootable offense.”

“You’re a little scary, you know that.”

“That’s what all the boys tell me,” she replied.

“It’s good though. I like a little scary in my women.”

“Well, you’re in luck. I like hot guys who buy me drinks. Looks like we’re a match made in heaven,” Kat replied. She took a seat in the stool and said, “And when I say match made in heaven, I mean, you better not stalk me after this night is over.”

“I can live with that.”

“Because otherwise my pal, Ethan, would have to beat you up,” Kat said, pointing to where Ethan was leaning back with his eyes closed. Off the look on Dean’s face, she said, “Sure, he might not look like much…might actually come across like a five year old could beat the crap out of him…but it’s all a façade.”

“Terrifying.”

“I guess,” Kat replied. She downed her glass of whiskey and motioned to the bartender for another. She said, “So how come I’ve never seen you here before, Dean?”

 

 


	2. Crossover 2 - College Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Veronica a tour of Stanford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ladybug218 who asked for Veronica Mars and Sam (supernatural)

“So, what do you want to know about the Stanford experience, Veronica,” Sam asked as he led her across the quad toward the cafeteria. At least, that’s what she had been able to discern from the campus map, if one could even call it a map.  
  
“I didn’t know I was signing on for an experience. I’m much more into an education that gets me lots of money some day.”  
  
Sam chuckled and said, “Well, you can definitely do that if you apply yourself, but there’s a lot more to consider.”  
  
“There’s _the experience_ , I know.”  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
“No offense, but I’ve had enough experiences to last me a lifetime. I just want to be a normal, faceless college girl, without the whole drinking too much and waking up next to a hairy jock,” Veronica replied. She noticed the way Sam’s expression changed and she couldn’t help but wonder how she had managed to annoy the guy in less than five minutes. She really was a special girl. Veronica cleared her throat and said, “Not that normal ever works out for me. Like right now. Your reaction…definitely not normal.”  
  
“What…sorry, no, it’s not…normal is good. It’s something I can understand.”  
  
“Right. So, the cafeteria? I bet _that’s_ an experience I’ll love.”


End file.
